


is it a dream? (because i want to dream of it)

by Anmeela



Series: luchen fuckbuddies!au [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anmeela/pseuds/Anmeela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have no romantic feelings for each other. They're more like brothers, who just happen to fuck. And it sounds just so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it a dream? (because i want to dream of it)

**Author's Note:**

> quick warning: english isn't my first language
> 
> enjoy ❤

Being together during heated moments like this one with their red faces, amazed expressions and heavy breathings from their arousal when their bodies are connected was something that they would have never expected to become their routine. And yet, they managed to make things work this way so now if they don’t have sex together it’s either because one of them leaves (usually it’s Luhan who sometimes goes to visit his family in China and Jongdae is forced to spend the days in the strangely dark and cold and so empty room alone) or one of them is sick and they really shouldn’t do anything adventurous like this. Jongdae still remembers when he sprained his ankle and Luhan was too sexually frustrated for anyone’s liking back then. When Jongdae's leg finally healed, he couldn’t walk for the next two days. Again. Guess whose fault that was.

Somehow with such a deal they still managed to stay friends without any feelings confusing them. Luhan and Jongdae fuck whenever they can, wherever they can and whenever they want. But the last point shouldn’t even exist. Luhan is always in the mood and even if Jongdae isn’t, Luhan always knows how to convince him to do the do with him. Thanks God, his roommate isn’t this hard to deal with.

They have the routine together, they got used to it. Of course, it also helped their friendship because suddenly, Luhan became Jongdae’s support and Jongdae became Luhan’s rock. Whenever things aren’t going right or whenever one of them needs a while for himself because the reality is being a bitch, the other always is there. Luhan likes to think that they are like brothers to each other. Caring about each other dearly but without any hint of romantic love. They are more like brothers, who just happen to fuck. And it sounds just so wrong.

But what Luhan has never expected is something that came so suddenly, really unexpectedly.

“I like him.”

It’s nothing much. Just a confession. Just a confession of Jongdae having a crush on someone, a crush on a boy that is one year younger than Jongdae, if Luhan remembers it correctly, the one who attends their school. Handsome but quiet, Luhan thinks that’s because the boy is arrogant but Jongdae is sure that he’s just shy. Just a crush on someone who is just a name for Luhan, even if he isn’t certain whether he remembers the name indeed.

It’s nothing much. If you don’t add the fact that Jongdae confesses that when they’re lying on Luhan’s bed after fucking for previous two hours and Luhan still tries to collect himself after that because wow, it was so hot and good and just, he wants to fuck Jongdae again. Although he isn’t sure if Jongdae will survive the next round.

“You’re silent.”

No shit, Sherlock, Luhan wants to say but he stops himself from that. If he said anything disrespectful to Jongdae in a moment like this he would most likely end up on the floor with a kicked ass; it doesn’t matter that Jongdae can barely move right now. He would still find a solution to that.

Luhan wants to hate someone. At first he wants to hate that boy for even existing, if he didn’t Jongdae would never have a crush on him. It’s his fault. Then he thinks of hating Jongdae for having a crush but it’s stupid, he would never hate him. And finally Luhan wants to hate himself as he starts wondering why he feels so bothered by the fact Jongdae has a crush but then again, he won’t hate himself. He’s not this stupid.

“You’re not okay with this, are you?”

“I don’t care,” Luhan finally responds turning his head to Jongdae only to realize that the younger has been watching him for the whole time, waiting for his reaction. “If you want to like someone it’s okay. Just remember to tell me that you’re in a relationship because I don’t want to be a relationship wrecker by fucking you.”

“I’m not dating anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.” Luhan isn’t worried about it right now but he knows that soon he will be and what the fuck, why should he? Luhan has no idea.

He wonders what would make him feel so jealous and it doesn’t take him long. He has been fucking Jongdae for months now, it’s his routine. It’s something what he’s used to do and Jongdae isn’t just anyone to him. So probably the possibility of losing something what he and his roommate have been sharing for so long now is quite sad and melancholic.

Luhan just hopes the fact they used to have sex won’t change anything in their friendship.

“You’re spacing out.” Luhan snaps out of it when he feels a finger digging into his cheek and man, it’s painful. He looks at Jongdae furrowing his eyebrows as his friend looks at him in curiosity. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” Luhan knows that Jongdae knows he’s lying and the younger’s expression says it clearly, making Luhan roll his eyes. But he’s not going to admit it.

“If you are worried about me dating him, you shouldn’t,” Jongdae assures Luhan with a wide grin and why Jongdae is saying something like this smiling at the same time is beyond Luhan. He would rather expect Jongdae to be sad about the fact that his crush wouldn’t like him back. “He’s not gay.”

“How do you know. Maybe he’s bisexual.”

“I just know,” Jongdae shrugs. Luhan thinks of bothering Jongdae more about it but he decides against it, knowing that he doesn’t really want it.

 

 

Luhan has found a new hobby. Yes, it involves fucking. Yes, it involves Jongdae. Yes, it is new, as it involves fucking Jongdae whenever Jongdae mentions his crush. Or whenever Luhan thinks of Jongdae’s crush. Or whenever he sees him.

In other words, it’s fucking Jongdae always, but Luhan just likes to believe that he does have a reason for that. And he doesn’t even try to be secretive about it.

And Luhan likes to be a sadist to Jongdae.

“Imagine that it’s not me who’s fucking you but Jongin,” he says to Jongdae one day during the foreplay just before he is about to penetrate the younger. He can see the sparkle in Jongdae’s eyes as he sees it and the smirk on his lips and oh god, if Jongdae wants to be fucked by Jongin so badly then he’s probably a masochist. “Moan his name so I will have a good reason to punish you later.”

“Deal.”

Luhan smirks, knowing that now he needs to make Jongdae very vocal. Because he already knows what he wants to do.

He gives Jongdae the choice where they should fuck this time and when he decides that Jongdae is taking too much time on thinking about it, he just shoves him against the wall. Jongdae doesn’t complain of course, but Luhan knows he restrains himself from making a snarky comment about that.

Luhan grips Jongdae’s waist, digging his fingers into the flesh possessively, wanting to make red marks of his fingers. Even if no one will see them, Jongdae will know that it was Luhan, not Jongin who made it. He licks Jongdae’s earlobe making the younger shiver and then bites it, earning a gasp and then a moan from his friend. When he lifts Jongdae, pressing his back against the wall, he teases Jongdae’s entrance with his member. He doesn’t use a lube or doesn’t finger the latter, because the last time they fucked was five hours ago. Jongdae would probably yell at him for wasting time on fingering him again, even if Luhan knows how much he enjoys the preparation. But he knows also that his cock is much better than his fingers.

Jongdae bites Luhan’s shoulder when Luhan enters him and the elder stops almost immediately, wanting Jongdae to feel his disapproval.

“Remember the deal.”

Jongdae doesn’t need to be told twice and soon the room is filled with his moans and groans, sometimes it’s Luhan’s name leaving his lips and sometimes it’s Jongin’s. He makes nasty marks on Luhan’s back, his nails scratching the skin and Luhan feels both pain and pleasure from that, loving the way Jongdae marks him as he is holding the latter’s thighs, banging his little pink hole.

He moves his hips chaotically, thrusting up into Jongdae’s heat, abusing the organ inside his friend that makes Jongdae cry in bliss whenever Luhan knows he has reached it. He shoves Jongdae even rougher into the wall, wanting to ejaculate into his body already, wanting to claim him and show Kim fucking Jongin that Jongdae belongs to him. Wanting to show everyone that Jongdae belongs to him.

Jongdae leans his head against the wall, his eyes are closed as he cries letting hot, fat tears fall from his eyes when he feels the wild pleasure from being fucked like this. He is trembling trying to stay conscious but it’s too difficult when finally he feels it, the amazing feeling of being fulfilled. He sobs when sperm ejaculates from his dick, painting his and Luhan’s stomachs, chests and even chins as he clings to Luhan for dear life. He’s shocked and shaken but most important, he’s fulfilled.

When he’s finished he has no strength left in himself, going limp, only briefly supporting himself on Luhan as his roommate is still holding him steadily, fucking him raw against the wall. He has no idea whether it’s a minute or an hour later but finally, Luhan comes, painting his insides with the sperm.

They’re trying to calm down but they know it’s not the end.

“Sixteen times.” Luhan smirks saying that while Jongdae looks at him with unfocused look, clearly confused and Luhan wonders whether it is sclerosis or is his friend really this stupid? “You’ve called me with his name sixteen times. You deserve a punishment then, don’t you?”

Jongdae understands finally and he just nods, so spent. He knows that Luhan is lying now because it’s obvious he hasn’t counted how many times Jongdae moaned Jongin’s name but it doesn’t matter. What matters is the thing that Luhan has prepared for him.

The elder boy carries his friend to Jongdae’s bed, laying him on the mattress gently and Jongdae hopes that Luhan wasn’t lying to him about the punishment. When Luhan lies down next to him he knows he hasn’t, what makes Jongdae smirk in satisfaction. He can’t wait.

“You were very naughty today,” Luhan says calmly, playing with Jongdae’s hair and the younger can’t stop but wonder what his friend has in mind to do with him. “Fucking with me and thinking of someone else shoving his dick deep inside your little hole. You deserve a punishment, don’t you?” Jongdae nods but he decides not to say anything. “I wonder, what it would be.”

Luhan pretends to wonder for a while before he finally knows what he wants and if he does it right, he will even be able to torture Jongdae a little.

“Spanking.” Jongdae’s eyes widen at it. Silently, he hoped Luhan would propose something else but if he decides for that, Jongdae still will agree. “You were bad, you need to be spanked well. But,” he adds and Jongdae can’t help but show the small hope in his eyes. “If you are good enough, if you beg me nicely enough, I will make you only give me a blowjob. What do you prefer?”

“Blowjob.” The answer is almost immediate as Jongdae grimaces at his voice. God, he’s been screaming too much. “Please I–I will do well, just–”

“You’re not trying enough. Spanking it is.”

Jongdae whimpers at it but he knows that if Luhan has made a decision already, he won’t reconsider it, not in this case. Jongdae bites his lips when Luhan positions him on his lap, kissing his forehead tenderly before placing his hand on Jongdae’s bottom, massaging the flesh tenderly. He needs to close his eyes and clench his fists. Even if it’s not painful now he knows it will be soon and he needs to somehow get ready mentally for that.

The first spank comes unexpectedly and Jongdae can’t help but yelp at it, feeling the burning on his sensitive skin. So does the second one. With the third one he bites his lips to prevent himself from making any sounds and when Luhan’s palm collides with the red flesh Jongdae feels tears in his eyes. When the fifth slap comes, the hardest one so far, with the sound of skin hitting skin, Jongdae feels unbearable pain of burning and he can’t help but sob at it.

Luhan stops for a while to look at his friend in concern. “You know what to say when it’s too much?” he asks, just in case and Jongdae nods. Good, Luhan thinks, as he massages the ass cheeks before hitting them for the sixth time, this one slightly gentler but still, hard enough to make Jongdae grimace letting next tears fall down.

The eighth slap is against Jongdae’s right ass cheek, the ninth against his left one. The tenth is strong, much stronger than previous ones making Jongdae let out a loud cry as he squeezes his eyes shut, bringing his hand to his lips and biting it, not wanting Luhan to hear he’s crying. It’s humiliating when Luhan sees him crying because of pain and Luhan knows it, as he leans on to whisper to his ear. “Come on, only one left. It will be over soon.”

He hits Jongdae for the last time, knowing perfectly that it’s less than he promised Jongdae but he doesn’t want to make him suffer any longer.

Jongdae doesn’t cry for long, soon his breathing is laboured and tears are still on his cheeks but he doesn’t cry anymore and Luhan just waits for him to calm down, hugging him and soothing and making Jongdae feel warm and cared about.

Luhan doesn’t notice it when Jongdae finally falls asleep. But when he finally does notice, he doesn’t even think of moving to his own bed, feeling too comfortable here.

The last thing he thinks about before sleep comes to him is that Luhan doesn’t want anything to change. As selfish as it may be, he doesn’t want anyone else to have Jongdae like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i realized that i really like possessive!luhan
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
